


Dry land

by nenufars



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: (Matteo is the depressed character), (it's Matteo), (who would have guessed), Angst, David Schreibner is God's biggest masterpiece to date don't @me, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, angsty german teens, depressed character, druck s03e03, the comfort is actually David's sole existence, tw: post-panic-attack state
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenufars/pseuds/nenufars
Summary: He's standing there, a half-empty bottle in hand, concerned eyesight, and he might just as well be glowing over that fucking sink.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	Dry land

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suchy ląd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23068648) by [nenufars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenufars/pseuds/nenufars). 



> This is my translation of my own work, slightly altered, originally in polish.
> 
> Beta by [ladypeaceful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypeaceful/profile) and my not-ao3-account-owning friend Juta, thank you both so much!

He's standing there, a half-empty bottle in hand, concerned eyesight, and he might just as well be glowing over that fucking sink.

"Hi. Everything okay?"

Matteo knows how miserable he must seem now. He does not have to nor does he want to read it from David's face. He'd like to recall how to shrug his shoulders, how to become a little bit more indifferent. He's tired. All this light will make his eyes hurt. He's unable to look away.

"Aren't you with the others?" he asks. He shouldn't trust himself seeing him here. _David. David, of all people._

"No, I wanted to clean up a little."

 _Clean up a little,_ Matteo repeats in his thoughts. The words still can't seem to reach him, as if obscured by a sheet of cloudy glass. He knows them, but he cannot connect them to a meaning.

It doesn't matter anyway.

 _Action_. That's what he needs, an action of some sort.

His legs carry him to the counter, carefully, his hands pick up bottles of beer. _That has to be poured into the sink_ , he thinks dully. A single unattended gaze escapes towards David's face. Three painfully long seconds pass before he can contain himself again.

 _Don't do this to yourself_.

He stares at the sink drain.

Maybe, given a choice, he would try not to leave the in-between this time. He has nothing to come back to. It was stupid to think he's ever had.

The time stands still.

"You look good today."

Matteo turns his head, bemused. _Did he really say that?_ If Matteo had the strength right now, he could at least exhale through his nose with a sneer. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd just managed to silence that fucking scream in his whole body, and everything had faded a little too much, had not yet returned to its usual place. If it wasn't for the fact that he still couldn't recall how his own internal control panel worked.

He feels hollow, carved. He’s looking for words and finding an echo. Nothing is happening, but he just can't keep up.

"Everything is fucking me up right now."

Well, so apart from the emptiness, there is also a bit of sadness.

Maybe more than a bit.

In the silence he can hear his heartbeat much louder than usual. This noise is a whole different kind of torture. He would like to drown it out now.

Or rather, he would like to drown it out as he usually does.

_Whatever you do, don't look at him now._

He looks.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," he admits, defeated, in a soft, small voice.

"You mean Laura?"

It feels like time is a rubber band, stretching slowly with resistance. He wonders when is it going to snap into his face.

"Laura is my sister," says David, deadpan. His eyes are sparkling with suppressed laughter.

The air loses all the density of a pudding and suddenly it is simply flowing into his lungs again, like it's nothing difficult. _So I'm_ that _stupid,_ he smiles in disbelief. He feels the tears well up despite his will, as if he was suddenly drinking ice-cold water after days of wandering through the endless desert. It doesn't matter anyway. There is only relief now.

He looks at him and feels as if David had gently brushed the dark, gloomy thoughts from his forehead.

 _I was right. He is the light_.

It must be the first time he's met a light that doesn't shy away from him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in english ever, I will appreciate any and every opinion (but please be understanding if you may).  
> Also I miss the dumb german kids like crazy sggshdgddg


End file.
